Plant oil-based materials have many applications. For example, they are in use as lubricants, cosmetics, plastics, coatings, detergents, composites and drying agents. Commercial and industrial interest in plant oil-based materials is high due to the fact that plant oils are renewable resources and typically biodegradable. Soybean oil is the most widely used vegetable oil for non-food applications due to its low cost and availability.